Battle Garegga
Battle Garegga is a Shoot 'em Up game developed by Raizing and originally released in 1996 for Arcades. It was ported to the Sega Saturn in 1998 by Electronic Arts and to the PlayStation 4 and XBox ONE in 2017 by M2. While the game never received direct sequels, it was followed by Battle Bakraid as a spiritual successor. Gameplay Battle Garegga is a vertically scrolling shoot'em up, with the first button used for firing your main weapon and the second button to use smart bombs. In order to power up your main gun, you must collect small Bullet items, which will power up your gun when picked in certain quantities. You can also find occasional large Bullet items, which automatically power up your gun to the next level. Bombs work differently from most shmups, in that you find small Bomb icons scattered around the stages, often dropped by ground-based enemies. Picking up these will raise your bomb power, which is then upgraded into a full bomb after collecting a certain amount. When you press the bomb button you'll consume a full bomb as long as you have one in stock, otherwise you'll consume from the bomb meter for a weaker effect. Option Formations By picking up a Option item your ship is equipped with a option drone for extra firepower, for a maximum of four options. By pressing the corresponding button you can change the formation of your ship's options, with five basic formations available normally. * Spread: Two options on each side of your ship, one fixed by your side firing at a wideish angle, and one fixed near your ship's nose, firing at a tighter angle. The default formation. * Tail: The four options point backwards in a wide fan shape. * Front: The four options point straight forward, fixed in front of your ship's nose. * Rotate : The four options are spaced equally in a ring around your ship, spinning and firing when you do. * Trace : Similar formation to Front, except the options follow your ship around the screen, firing in the opposite direction to your movements. There are also secret formations, which are activated when you fulfill certain requirements. These requirements are based on missing a certain number and type of item BEFORE you pick up the next available Option icon. * Search: The options are fixed in a similar formation to Spread, but they track and fire at nearby enemies. To get it, you must miss five Option items, then pick up the next one that appears. * Shadow: The option items trail your ship's movement, much like in Gradius. To get it, you must miss 5 Medals, then pick up an Option item. * Homing : The options fly right up to the nearest enemy and attack. To get it, you must miss 5 small Weapon items, then pick up an Option item. * Wide : The options are fixed in the same manner as the Spread formation, but have a much wider firing angle. To get it, you must miss 5 small Shot power ups, then pick up an Option item. * Chain: Only available in two-player mode, the options will create a chain between both ships. To get it, one player must satisfy a special formation condition, and the chances of Chain activating is 50%. You can also cancel a special formation by pressing the formation button. Canceling a special formation puts you straight back into Spread options. Rank System Battle Garegga introduces a dynamic difficulty system known as Rank System, which would be used in all subsequent Raizing titles. Based on how well you play, the game automatically adjusts the difficulty, becoming tougher the better you play. The game constantly keeps track how many items are picked, how much powered up the player's ship is and even how many shots are fired, increasing the difficulty accordingly. The only way to decrease the rank is by losing a life. Thus, the game forces conservative gameplay, not powerering yourself up too much too fast, not firing when there's nothing to hit and even not destroying some enemies, as well as losing lives on purpose, all in order to keep the rank low enough to make the game's difficulty manageable. Scoring Scoring is a fundamental part of the game, since you obtain a extra life every 1000000 points. In Battle Garegga you can obtain score by destroying enemies or shooting solid objects, like the invulnerable parts of large enemies and bosses. The main method of scoring however involves the medal items: each time you pick up a medal item the next one will come with a higher value, their value increasing for as long as you can keep catching them, up to a maximum of 10000 points. If you miss a medal their value is reset. Medals are occasionally dropped by destroyed enemies, but can also be found by bombing specific parts of the scenery. The medal values are as follows: # 100 points # 200 points # 300 points # 400 points # 500 points # 600 points # 700 points # 800 points # 900 points # 1000 points # 2000 points # 3000 points # 4000 points # 5000 points # 6000 points # 7000 points # 8000 points # 9000 points # 10000 points Ports Sega Saturn Battle Garegga was ported to the Sega Saturn in 1998. Due to the Saturn's lower resolution this version plays on a compressed screen by default, though you can change the screen type on the options, allowing to set it to a shrunken mode or tilted mode. You can also change the type of enemy bullets and unlock the Sorcer Striker ships without having to input a code, as well as pick between various difficulty modes. This version comes with a new arranged soundtrack, allowing you to change between it and the original Arcade soundtracks. Rev. 2016 version Story Mathew Wayne, a resident of a small country town, was a mechanical genius whose aptitude and skills were passed down to his sons, Brian and Jason. After gaining leadership of his automobile factory from him, the brothers' skills became renowned throughout the country. Eventually, the Federation approached the brothers with an extremely profitable contract to help produce military vehicles for it. The Wayne brothers accepted the contract, and created weapons without peer. A short time later, the skies turned dark with the Federation's encroaching airfleet, and towns and cities everywhere were ravaged by these armies—including Brian and Jason's home town. To their horror, the Federation was using the weapons and vehicles they themselves had designed to reshape the land to their pitiless will. Taking up planes whose designs had never been submitted to the Federation, the Wayne brothers prepare to destroy the Federation's mad scheme. Ships Garegga Series Secret Ships In order to unlock the Sorcer Striker ships, you must input the following sequence at the title screen after inserting a credit: Up(x2), Down(x2), Left, Right, Left, Right, A, B, C, Start. Stages ''NOTE: Stages 4 and 5 are reversed in the international revisions of the game.'' Gallery GareggaFlyer.jpg|Arcade flyer GareggaSaturnCover.jpg|Saturn cover GareggaPS4Cover.jpg|PlayStation 4 cover External Links * Official Site (Translated version) * M2 Official Site [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8NGjKOyvRQ ♪ REBELLION] Category:Games